I Want To Hold Your Hand
by 2p-talian
Summary: (inspired by the Beatles and All You Need Is Love by A. Zap) Ludwig has known Feliciano for years and thought everything was perfect, that is, until listening to a certain song by his favorite band makes him rethink everything. He starts getting emotions that he doesn't quite understand. Maybe if he listens to Beatles music, he can find the answer in their legendary songs.
1. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Here I am, starting another story. This is actually a story inspired by a story by A. Zap called All You Need Is Love. It is super cute and I loved it, but I couldn't get an idea out of my head after I read it. The credit for using Beatles songs goes to A. Zap, I am just putting a different spin on their awesome story. Please, go check out the original story if you haven't yet. Anyway, on with the story, and thanks for reading.**

* * *

Ludwig sat in his car, listening to the radio. He had to release his stress from the meeting. Everyone just sat fighting the entire time, and they didn't get anything done, as usual. The radio wasn't helping. He didn't like the style that they were playing, after switching though channels, he realized that it would always be the same pop music.

Ludwig turned off the radio and sighed. He heard a knock on his door. He rolled down the window and saw Feliciano's smiling face.

"Ciao Ludwig." He said as he opened the door. The two of them had agreed to save gas and ride together.

"Hallo Feliciano." Ludwig said. He couldn't help but smile a bit. It seemed his friends bright happy expressions were contagious, even to someone as serious as he was. Feliciano reached over and turned on the radio. Ludwig was surprised to hear a very old song from his past.

"Hey, that's the Beatles." Ludwig couldn't hide the excitement from his voice. The Beatles were his favorite band of all time. He saw them in concerts before they were even popular. He remembered seeing them before Ringo was in the band and the drummer was Pete Best. Ludwig turned up the radio and smiled.

"Wow Ludwig, I haven't seen you this happy before." Feliciano laughed. Ludwig was to busy singing along with the song to hear him.

"_I want to hold your hand, please let me hold your hand." _Ludwig sang along. Feliciano reached over and grabbed Ludwig's hand. The tall German's face instantly turned red.

"You said you wanted to hold my hand." Feliciano laughed. Ludwig looked over at him. He tried hard to hide the red in his face, but it seemed impossible whenever he looked at Feliciano. "This is a really good song. I haven't heard anything by the Beatles in years... You know, now that I think about it, this reminds me a lot of real life." Faliciano laughed. Ludwig glanced over at him, a bit scared. What was Feliciano trying to say?

"Y-You think so?" Germany asked. Feliciano nodded and sang along with the song happily.

"_Yeah you've got that something, I think you'll understand, when I say that something, I want to hold your hand." _They sang together in perfect harmony. They both finished listening to the song. Feliciano was laughing as he turned the radio back down. "Umm, Ludwig, are you going to drive us home?" Feliciano asked, with his usual cheerful voice. Ludwig's bace got red with embarrassment.

"Right, sorry Feliciano." Ludwig pulled out and drove them towards Feliciano's house. He looked over and noticed that Feliciano was humming the song. They didn't even speak a word until they got to Feliciano's home.

"Grazie for the ride Ludwig." Feliciano smiled and waved as he got out of the car. Ludwig nodded and waved. He desperately wanted to say something really quick, but his mouth couldn't form the words. In the end, Feliciano shut the door, cutting off the chance for his friend to speak.

He pulled away and drove towards his own home. The blone noticed that his hand felt kind of cold. He then realized that he had been holding Feliciano's hand the entire ride. He didn't even notice, it just felt so natural to hold his hand. Ludwig just sat there driving. He couldn't help it, but he started to sing.

"_And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide."_ Ludwig played the lyrics over and over in his head. It fit this situation perfectly. He loved being with Feliciano but, he couldn't help but feel like there was something else there, and not just friendship. He wanted to feel like he meant more to Feliciano than just another friend on his list. Whenever he asked Feliciano, he just called him his best friend. Somehow that didn't seem right either. Ludwig wandered about these feelings all the way home.

He pulled into his driveway carefully and put the car in park. Now he had songs by the Beatles stuck in his head. He started humming along to them as they came and went in his mind. As soon as he walked in, his older brother heard his humming.

"Well you are home late Ludwig, where have you been?" Gilbert was siting on the couch playing the latest zombie killing video game. Ludwig dropped his suitcase and sat down next to his brother.

"I was just listening to some music with F eliciano." Ludwig said quietly. Gilbert laughed loudly and turned down the sound of the television. Finally he could talk to his little brother without the sound of the gun fire in the background.

"Oooooh? Tell me, did you finally ask him out?" Gilbert laughed harder as he pressed the buttons on his controller. Ludwig got bright red.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a crush on him. That is stupid, he is my best friend." Ludwig turned away hiding the blush covering his entire face.

"Yeah sure, that is why your face is red. You have a crush on him and you know it." Gilbert kept laughing and teasing him about it. Ludwig pushed him and stormed off. Gilbert watched him leave and flinched when he heard the door slam shut. He knew he had over done it. "Oh, geez." Gilbert turned off his video games and walked over to Ludwig's room. He opened the door and saw his little brother curled up on his bed, his mp3 player blasting _I want to hold your hand_.

"Hey there... you okay bro?" Gilbert smiled as he walked in and sat next to his bigger little brother. Ludwig glanced over at him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I am fine." His breathing was awkward and choppy as more tears fell. His brother put his strong arms around him and pulled him close.

"You know I was only teasing you right?" Gilbert said softly. Ludwig nodded and wiped away more tears. "Then why are you crying so much?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders, trying to hold back an outburst. "You really do like him that way don't you." Gilbert smiled. Ludwig nodded is head. "You should tell him how you feel, I am sure he feels the same." Gilbert patted his back reassuringly. Ludwig looked down at his hand, the hand that was held by his closest friend.

"So... you have been listening to the Beatles?" Gilbert asked as he reached down and looked at the mp3 player. A small smile came on his face. He knew his brother loved the Beatles, and listening to their music had actually helped them through some rough times. They would both stay up late and fighting, then one of them would always play _We Can Work It Out._ They would both end up singing along and making up.

"Just tell him how you feel, I know things will all be okay... If you want something bad enough, then it will happen." Gilbert smiled and left the room. Ludwig thought hard, he wasn't sure what he wanted. After laying in his bed for a few hours listening to music, he realized what he wanted more than anything. He just wanted to hold Feliciano's hand.


	2. I'll Get You

Ludwig adjusted his tie as he walked out the door. He had been preparing for this party for quite awhile. Alfred was always throwing parties, this one was themed swinging sixties. Ludwig knew what that meant, there would be almost nothing but Beatles music floating though the air. Ludwig slicked back his hair and walked out the door. He remembered getting a text from Feliciano to come pick him up. He rushed out the door, hating to be late, and hurried over to Feliciano's house. He ran up the steps and knocked loudly on the door.

"Feliciano, it is time to go!" Ludwig called out. A few seconds later, Feliciano walked out smiling happily.

"Ciao Ludwig, grazie for picking me up." Feliciano walked beside Ludwig to the car. Ludwig desperately wanted to say something again, but once again, his mouth couldn't find the words. Feliciano looked out the window and pointed to clouds, saying what they looked like. Ludwig didn't even mind that he wasn't talking, he was happy just to hear his friends soft happy voice.

"That one over there looks like spaghetti, and that one over there looks like a big plate full of lasagna... that one looks like a bowl of gelato." Feliciano laughed. Ludwig was focused on the road. If only they weren't in a car, then he could just sit and watch the clouds with the one boy he had a crush on. After driving for what seemed like only a few minutes, they arrived at Alfred's house. The music was already blasting though the house. Alfred came out wearing some classic sixties clothes.

"Dudes, I am glad you could make it." Alfred had the same hyper smile on his face as he pulled them inside. Just like Ludwig predicted, Beatles music was blasting through the house. Even Arthur was enjoying himself as he swayed along with the beat of the song. Feliciano ran around excitedly greeting everyone. However, Ludwig just moved to the corner. He never really liked these parties. He only came because Feliciano liked them.

The song _I'll Get You _came on. Ludwig smiled and sang along. He swayed a bit to the rhythm. He looked over and saw Feliciano laughing beside Kiku about something. Ludwig continued to sing, but somehow, the lyrics were more than just pretty notes, but they meant had a far deeper meaning. Ludwig thought hard about the lyrics, once again, they matched this moment in his life.

"_Imagine, I'm in love with you, It's easy 'cos I know, I've imagined, I'm in love with you, Many, many, many times before." _Ludwig understood the song now. He watched Feliciano as the sweet sound of the song drifted through the air. His friend continued to laugh with the other guests at the party.

"_It's not like me to pretend, but I'll get you, I'll get you in the end. Yes I will, I'll get you in the end." _Ludwig's voice grew softer. That was it, he was in love with Feliciano. It wasn't just a crush like he thought it was, it was much more. Deep down, he knew it was true, but some part of him still didn't want to believe it. How could he have fallen head over heals in love with Feliciano? Then he thought, no matter how hard his past had been, Feliciano was always the person by his side, telling him it would all be okay.

Feliciano happily skipped over to Ludwig and grabbed his hand. "Come on, lets dance." Feliciano said in his cheerful voice. He pulled Ludwig to the dance floor. Ludwig wasn't sure what to do, he had never danced before. Feliciano was dancing to the fast pace of the song, but slowed down when the song changed. Instead it was a slow American song that Ludwig didn't recognize. Feliciano smiled.

"I am going to go get something to drink, do you want anything?" He asked as he walked towards a cooler full of soda.

"Nein, I am fine." Ludwig said quietly. He walked back to his corner and listened to the music while watching the others all have a good time. Maybe he should have just spoken up and told Feliciano how he felt, or at least asked him to dance. He felt like an idiot, he had the perfect opportunity to dance to a slow song with Feliciano but he was to much of a coward. He spent the rest of the party, regretting. After the party finished, Ludwig and Feliciano drove home.

"Did you have fun Ludwig?" Feliciano asked happily. Ludwig shrugged his shoulders. There was an awkward silence. "I had a ton of fun..." Feliciano said really quietly. Ludwig found it odd that Feliciano could be that quiet. Ludwig had to say something, anything, but he didn't know what.

"Did you get your drink?" Ludwig asked. He wanted to smack himself. That was the dumbest thing he had ever said. Feliciano shot him a strange look.

"Umm yeah, I got a soda." He said. Ludwig glanced over, this was the first time he had seen Feliciano without a smile. It was strange, Feliciano looked so different now. Ludwig reached one of his hands over and grabbed Feliciano's, but he wasn't sure why. The smile quickly returned to the young Italian mans face. They both sat in silence until they got to Feliciano's house. This seemed to be how all of their rides were. When Ludwig parked the car, Feliciano got out and gave his traditional smile.

"Good night Ludwig." He said. Ludwig nodded his head like normal. Feliciano shut the door and walked into his house. Ludwig was about to pull out, but something made him stop. He felt like he had to tell him now or else he never would. He felt like this was his last chance to confess his true feelings. He quickly turned off the car and ran to Feliciano's door. He knocked on it quickly.

"Si? Ludwig is something wrong?" Feliciano asked worried as he opened the door. Ludwig just stood awkwardly staring at Feliciano.

"I umm..." he froze up. When ever Feliciano looked up at him with his amber eyes, he couldn't move. "Feliciano I have something to tell you." He avoided his eyes, fearing he would freeze and run from him. Feliciano pulled him inside the door so he wasn't standing outside in the chilly evening air.

"What is it Ludwig?" Feliciano asked him curiously. Ludwig didn't know if he should just come straight out and say it or if he should try to be romantic about it. He looked down at Feliciano, their eyes met. Ludwig didn't freeze, but he did do something else. He leaned forward and pulled Feliciano into a passionate kiss. The young Italian man froze this time. After a few moments of shock, he melted and put his arms around his taller friend. Their moment was broken up when they heard the sound of crash on the ground. They both turned and saw Feliciano's older brother Lovino standing in the hall, a broken cup of coffee on the ground. He stood in complete shock and terror, staring at his little brother.

"C-Ciao Lovino... I didn't think you were awake..." Feliciano said quietly. Lovino was to shocked to speak, he just walked down the hall, not even bothering to clean of the broken up shards and the new stain in their carpet. Feliciano looked up at Ludwig and smiled. He hugged him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you felt that way?" Ludwig had to sit and think of a good response.

"I guess... I guess I just kept getting to nervous." His face was bright red as he spoke. "I have loved you for a long time, I was always to scared to tell you." Ludwig said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Well you don't need to be afraid anymore. Ti amo..." Feliciano whispered and kissed Ludwig's cheek. "You better get going, before Lovino snaps out of it." he giggled as he spoke. Ludwig nodded and smiled. He squeezed Feliciano's hand before walking outside. The chilly breeze didn't even bother him. His heart was burning hot enough to keep him warm. When he got to the car, he just sat there, to happy to even move. He had finally got Feliciano.


	3. Do You Want To Know A Secret

Gilbert was awake early in the morning as usual, but this morning was different. When he went down the stairs, he saw his little brother in the kitchen singing loudly and happily with his mp3 player. It didn't take long for the older brother to figure out the song was _Do You Want To Know A Secret. _

"_Listen, do you want to know a secret, do you promise not to tell, whoa oh oh, closer, let me whisper in your ear, say the words you want to hear, I'm in love with you, oooh ooh." _Ludwig sang loudly as he cooked breakfast. Gilbert walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"So what happened between you and Feli last night. I don't think I have ever seen you this happy." Gilbert laughed. Ludwig looked over at him, his smile faded a bit, but it was clearly there, along with a light blush.

"Umm, n-nothing happened between us. I don't know what you are talking about." He said quietly. Gilbert saw right though him and laughed like usual.

"Yes, that is why you are so happy right now. Come on, tell me the details, I want to hear about this." Gilbert sat down in a chair and watched his little brother cook.

"Well... we went to Alfred's party like normal and then I drove him home. Nothing weird happened." Ludwig avoided his brothers red eyes. "Okay fine... when I dropped him off at his house... I... I kissed him." Ludwig's face was bright red again. He ha no idea why he had been blushing so much lately. Gilbert had stopped laughing at least. He just stared at Ludwig. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"You just... kissed him?" Gilbert sat for a few seconds before his loud laughter rang through the house. "Congratulations you are officially half way to being a man." Gilbert almost fell out of his chair.

"What do you mean I am only half way there. I told him how I felt and he feels the same way." Ludwig crossed his arms and glared down at Gilbert.

"Well, you kissed him, that is great, but that is as far as you have gone. You are going to have to go a LOT further than that if you are going to be in a relationship. You might even go so far that you end up in the bedroom." Gilbert was holding back some laughter. It look Ludwig a few moments to realize what he was talking about. When he did figure it out, he smacked his brother in the back of the head. "Ouch, I am just telling you the truth." Gilbert rubbed the spat where he was hit. "Hey, you should invite him out here, you know, cook him dinner or something." Gilbert suggested. Ludwig looked at him, actually agreeing for once.

"Yeah, that would be nice... but you have to leave." Ludwig said as he pulled the eggs off of the stove and grabbed the toast. "This is a date and by date I mean it is just going to be us." Ludwig said in a stern voice. Gilbert rolled his eyes and ate quickly.

"Fine, I will call Antonio and Francis and see if they want to hang out." Gilbert took out a cell phone and sent texts to his friends. Ludwig ate while he read a newspaper. There was nothing really interesting. It was just the same old news. He started to hum softly as he read. He had that song stuck in his head now.

"Hey, if you invite him out here, he isn't spending the night." Gilbert said as he made Ludwig put the newspaper down.

"Why not? What's the big deal if he does?" Ludwig asked as he folded the newspaper and sipped his coffee.

"I know how these things work. You invite him over for dinner, but the date always ends with breakfast." Gilbert said bluntly. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"You are acting crazy, he is just going to come over for dinner and nothing else." Ludwig said as he stood up. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to clean the house." Ludwig washed the dishes and started cleaning the kitchen.

"Oh come on, the house is spotless." Gilbert said. "You should just take the day to relax." But he knew that once Ludwig had put his mind to doing something, it was going to get done. After a few hours, the house was even more spotless than before. Nothing was out of place.

"Alright, it's time to call Feliciano." Ludwig picked up his phone and dialed his friends number. When he picked up Ludwig was about to freeze up again. "Umm, hello, would you like to come over for dinner?" After a few minutes on the phone, Ludwig hung up the phone, a small smile on his face. Feliciano would be over at 8:00 that night.

"Hey Gilbert, what should I cook?" Ludwig was searching through various cookbooks.

"You should try an Italian dish." Gilbert suggested. He pulled out a book full of Italian recipes. Ludwig went though it and found a really simple, yet really good dish, spaghetti with meatballs. It also happened to be one of Feliciano's favorite dishes. Ludwig got started with the cooking immediately. He started to sing again as he cooked.

"_I've known the secret for a week or two, nobody knows, just we two."_ Ludwig's singing was interrupted by his brother.

"I know too." Gilbert called out from the couch. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"And Lovino too." He was supposed to say it quietly but his brother still heard him.

"Whoa, you made out with Feliciano in front of his brother? That's awkward." Gilbert laughed as he started the video games again. Ludwig walked over to him while the noodles were cooking and smacked his brothers feet off of the table.

"We weren't making out, it was just a little kiss." Ludwig said as he sat next to him. Gilbert tried handing him a remote, but Ludwig just shoved it away. He never really liked the video games his brother played. He would rather read a book, which is exactly what he did. There was a knock at the door. "I will get it." Ludwig ran by a mirror to make sure he looked okay, when he made sure all of his hair was slicked back he opened the door.

"Bonjour Ludwig." Francis waved with Antonio. "Where is Gilbert, it's time for us to get going." Ludwig moved aside so his brother could run and embrace his best friends.

"See you later bro, and remember, you can have dinner but no breakfast." Gilbert joked as he walked away with his friends. They all three laughed as they got into Antonio's car. Ludwig was about to close the door when he heard someone yelling for him to stop. He saw Feliciano running towards him.

"Ciao Ludwig." He laughed as he ran inside. Ludwig smiled a bit as he closed the door. "Yum, something smells delicious." Feliciano smiled as he turned to face his friend.

"I made spaghetti." Ludwig said as he guided his friend to the kitchen. He had the table set up to look like a fancy restaurant, there was a fine red table cloth with a tall white candle in the center. Ludwig had brought out his finest silver wear and plates. Even the napkins were some of the finest in the world. They were a gift from Kiku, each one was made from very nice silk.

"Ludwig, this is amazing. Nobody has ever done anything this nice for me, grazie." Feliciano smiled and sat down. Ludwig blushed as he served the spaghetti.

"It was no trouble." Ludwig sat down. They both ate in silence, it seemed like everything they did together was silent. Ludwig decided to turn on music. He hooked up his mp3 player to some speakers. They started playing the last song he listened to, _Do You Want To Know A Secret_. He blushed a bit. Feliciano looked at him and laughed quietly.

"So Ludwig, do you have any secrets?" The young Italian man laughed quietly. Ludwig took advantage of the moment for the first time. He leaned over the table and whispered in his dates ear. He timed it just right so it synced up with the song.

"I'm in love with you." Ludwig's voice was soft, and he was proud that he didn't turn red like the first time he said he loved Feliciano. This time, it was the happy Italian who blushed. He stood up and walked over to Ludwig, holding out his hand. With some hesitation, Ludwig took his hand and stood up. Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. The tall German blushed and put his hands on Feliciano's hips. They swayed back and forth with the beat of the song. Ludwig was finally getting his slow dance. When the song ended, the small smile faded from Ludwig's lips.

"You are a good dancer Ludwig." Feliciano said, his hands still around the others neck.

"Thank you... you are a good dancer too." Ludwig blushed as he spoke. Feliciano stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed Ludwig's cheek.

"Grazie." He said happily. He looked deep into Ludwig's crystal blue eyes. They both leaned forward until their lips touched gently. Ludwig tightened his grip around Feliciano. They both pulled away and looked each other in the eyes. Ludwig wasn't sure how, but a few moments later, they were sitting on his couch, drinking wine, and cuddling. They were both perfectly comfortable as they listened to music. Feliciano has his arms wrapped around Ludwig's stomach and had his head laying on his shoulder. Ludwig put his arm around his loves shoulders and had his hand resting on his leg. They were having a perfect time, until Gilbert came home, drunk as usual.

"HEY Ludwig I said it was just going to be breakfast and no dinner!" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"You mean no breakfast and just dinner?" He asked obviously angry that his brother had interrupted them. Gilbert thought for a few moments before nodding his head. "We weren't doing anything. We were just sitting here." Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer. They both looked at the clock.

"Ludwig, it is getting late, I should probably get home... Grazie for the meal, it was delicious." Feliciano kissed his cheek and stood up. "Good night Gilbert." He waved as he walked out the door.

"Look what you did Gilbert. Your drunken stupidity drove him away." Ludwig glared.

"Excuse me for trying to protect my little baby brother." Gilbert said quietly. He walked up to his room and shut the door. A few minutes later, he was passed out on his bed. Ludwig sat listening to the music. He couldn't help but smile, he had told Feliciano his secret.


	4. I've Just Seen A Face

Feliciano walked into his home, a huge smile glued to his face like normal, but this time, it was different. His older brother Lovino noticed this immediately. He walked out from the kitchen to scold Feliciano when he noticed the smile.

"What is up with you and where the hell have you been?" Lovino waved a metal spoon at his little brother. He had been cooking dinner for himself, even though it was late at night.

"Lovino, I just had the most amazing night ever." Feliciano said excitedly. Lovino raised his eyebrow. It was normal for Feliciano to do something stupid like this. "I am in Love." Feliciano said as he laid down on the couch. Lovino dropped the spoon. It crashed against the wood floor.

"What?..." Lovino stared at him with shock. "In love?... IS IT THAT BASTARD THAT KISSED YOU?!" Lovino grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "You must be very sick. There has to be something wrong with you. I am taking you to the hospital now." Lovino tried pulling his little brother off of the couch.

"Lovino please calm down. Yes, it is the guy who kissed me. His name is Ludwig, he is so sweet. He invited me over to his house for dinner tonight, it was amazing. He is such a great cook, and we danced and cuddled. It was so romantic." Feliciano's eyes were filled with love as he talked. Lovino looked like he was about to throw up.

"I can't believe it, my little brother is gay for some stupid bastard." Lovino sat in the chair, trying to take in all of the information. They heard the door open and the youngest brother walked in.

"Hey guys." Martino said happily as he walked in. "Oh, Feli, you are back from your date so soon?" The youngest man stopped and looked at his brother. "Man you should see the look on your face. You must really like this guy." Martino laughed as he sat across from him.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" Lovino yelled. Feliciano told his little brother, but not his big brother. Lovino couldn't believe it.

"I think I love him." Feliciano smiled as he sat up. "He is so amazing. He can cook, he can dance, he is so gentle and caring. and he is really handsome." Feliciano was swooning as he spoke. Lovino looked over at Martino and acted like he was going to throw up.

"Yeah... have fun with that..." Martino looked over at Lovino. "So, how was your night." Lovino wasn't talking, he just sat cussing under his breath. "Well this is awkward..." Martino stood up and turned on the stereo so they could listen to music, ironically, it was _I've Just Seen A Face_. Feliciano started to sing softly, of course he changed a few of the lyrics so it fit his situation a bit better.

"_I've just seen a face I can't forget the time or place where we just met, he's just the boy for me and I want all the world to see we've met." _Feliciano hummed softly. Lovino took off his shoe and threw it, hitting his brother in the stomach.

"Shut up, that's creepy besides, the Beatles were singing about a beautiful girl, not some blonde bastard." Lovino glared at his love struck brother. Martino couldn't help but laugh.

"Lovino has a good point." Martino turned the music down. Feliciano stood up and stood next to the stereo so he could continue listening to the song.

"Well, they didn't write any songs about loving a guy, besides, Ludwig loves the Beatles." Feliciano turned the music back up. He kept singing along as he laid back down on the couch.

"_Falling, yes I am falling, and he is calling me back again."_ Feliciano was so happy as he sung. Martino smiled and hummed along. Lovino couldn't stand it, he got up and walked to his bedroom.

"Well, you scared him away." Martino laughed. Feliciano smiled brightly. "Why is he so angry about this? It was just a date." Martino questioned his older brother.

"I don't think he likes Ludwig." Feliciano said with a sad tone in his voice. "I am sure if he actually took the time and got to know Ludwig, he would like him." Feliciano sighed. Martino put a hand on his back.

"It's okay, it doesn't matter what Lovino thinks, as long as you like him, that is all that matters." Martino said with a confident smile. Feliciano was glad to know at least his little brother approved.

"Grazie." Feliciano stood up and looked at a clock. "I think we should go to bed." Feliciano raced up the stairs with his brother. They each went to different rooms and went to bed.

The next morning, Feliciano drove happily to the meeting. He waved to all of his friends as he walked by them. He walked in and sat in his normal seat, still waving to the various others who passed by him. After a few minutes, Ludwig walked in.

"Ciao Ludwig." Feliciano jumped up and hugged him. Ludwig was shocked, but he hugged back. The others weren't paying much attention, it was normal for Feliciano to hug his friend. Then he did something very different. He stood up on the tips of his toes and kissed Ludwig happily. Ludwig's face was bright red as the room fell silent.

"Umm, I feel like we are missing something here." Wang said. The others nodded in agreement. Feliciano turned to everyone else.

"Well, I did want everyone to know we were together." He looked up at Ludwig. "Do you want me to announce it?" Ludwig nodded. Feliciano put his arms around Ludwig and laid his head on his loves shoulder. "Everyone, Ludwig and I are officially dating, making him my boyfriend." The room was silent, until Antonio started to clap. Slowly, one by one, they all started to clap.

"This is not what I expected." Ludwig said as he looked down at Feliciano. The shorter man laughed.

"Well, I guess they approve of us being together." Felciano said as he kissed Ludwig's cheek. Ludwig smiled a bit as he looked down at Feliciano.

"So why did you want everyone to know we were dating?" Ludwig asked as he grabbed Feliciano's hand. The meeting had just ended so it was time for them to drive home together.

"I guess I had a little help from the Beatles." Feliciano said as he looked up at the clouds. He really was falling, but he knew Ludwig would be able to pull him back.

* * *

**Alright, just a bit of clarification, Lovino and Feliciano's little brother is Seborga. I normally use Martino as his human name. Please, tell me what you think of the story, and if there is a song by the Beatles that you want Feliciano or Ludwig to get inspired by, please tell me. As always, thanks for reading.**


	5. Let It Be

"Come on Ludwig, we are almost there." Feliciano smiled as he ran up the hill. At the very top was a big shady oak tree with beautiful green leaves providing shade. They had been planning to have a picnic in this spot for awhile now, and they were finally having it. Ludwig walked up the hill with the basket in one hand and the blanket in another. Together, the spread it out in the shade at the base of the tree.

"Perfect." Ludwig said quietly. There was a warm gentle breeze in the air as they laid down the blanket. Ludwig opened the basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and handed one to Feliciano. He leaned back against the tree with a very small smile on his face. They ate together and told jokes and talked about things they had done in their lives. After they were done eating, they laid down and watched the clouds drift over their heads.

"That one looks like a gondola." Feliciano pointed to a long slender cloud. Ludwig nodded his head and smiled. "You know, I used to work on the rivers rowing the gondola tours. It was such a great job. I got to spend my days rowing lovers from one beautiful spot to another. Seeing their smiles made the sore arms worth it." Feliciano laughed as he looked at the cloud until it disappeared above the trees.

"Hey Ludwig, what did you do before you went into business?" Feliciano asked as he looked at his boyfriend. Ludwig looked down at a moment before looking back up into the sky.

"Umm, that cloud looks like a star." Ludwig said, trying to change the subject. Feliciano elbowed him gently.

"Come on, I want to know what your old job was." Feliciano said as he grabbed Ludwig's hand. Ludwig looked down at him and sighed. "Please, it can't be that bad... can it?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig shook his head with a sad look in his eye.

"I... I was a soldier in the army, but I would rather not talk about it." Ludwig looked away, he didn't want to show Feliciano the pain in his eyes as he spoke. He was deeply ashamed of some of the things he had to do while in the military.

"That sounds interesting, did you like being a soldier?" Feliciano asked with wonder in his eyes. Ludwig's anger swelled up inside of him, like ocean waves before a storm.

"No... I hated it. Everyday was terrible. We had to do so many cruel things to innocent people who didn't deserve it." As Ludwig spoke, more anger rose up inside of him. He was about to lose himself in the when Feliciano put a hand on his shoulder. He was calm once again.

"I am sorry." Feliciano spoke softly. "But I don't care about your past... sometimes we just have to let it be." Feliciano leaned against Ludwig. Let it be, the words rang though Ludwig's head.

"Isn't that a Beatles song?" Ludwig asked. Feliciano laughed quietly and nodded. He knew Ludwig loved that band, but he had no idea he loved them this much.

"Yeah, I guess their songs can be used anywhere." Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, the same smile as always was glued to his lips. Ludwig thought about the song a lot. It was about just going on with life, even though bad things happen.

"Feliciano, I want to tell you something." Ludwig spoke softly and played with his hands. "It's about when I was a soldier. We were doing a mission in enemy territory, it was just supposed to be for information, but one of our men fired shots at an enemy soldier before it was time. They gathered the troops and attacked us... I was the only one to survive, but I don't know how. Just before they were about to shoot me, they all stopped and ran away. I don't know why though. I guess I had an angel looking after my while I was in the army. I had passed out though, so I didn't see what had saved me, all I know is, when I awoke, I was in a hospital surrounded by doctors." Ludwig finished with tears in his eyes. Feliciano grabbed his hands and held them tightly.

"Maybe the angel was looking after you so that you could find me." Feliciano kissed his cheek and leaned against his arm. Ludwig nodded, he was probably right. The angel let him live so that he could fall in love and live happily. Ludwig was deep in thought, when he heard someone humming. He looked down at Feliciano, and he was humming _Let It Be_ softly. Ludwig loved that song, it made him feel like everything would be okay, and at that moment, it was more than okay. He started to hum along with him. Together, they created a beautiful harmony under the blue sky and fluffy clouds that floated above them. All was peaceful on that sunny little hill top. Eventually, the sun set though. The two young men watched as the yellow orb of light disappeared over the horizon, bringing light to a different land.

"I think we should both head home Feliciano." Ludwig said quietly. Feliciano nodded as he rolled up the blanket. They both set out down to the car, Ludwig got in the drivers seat as usual and they set off for home.

"Did you have fun Ludwig?" Feliciano said quietly as he yawned. Ludwig simply nodded and kept his eyes on the road. A few minutes later, he felt something pushing against one of his arms. Feliciano had fallen asleep, dreaming of the gondolas that he used to row. Ludwig put an arm around him to keep him steady as the car rolled to a stop. He didn't want to wake Feliciano from his peaceful slumber, so gently, he carried him inside. He thought he would just quietly walk him up to his bed and then go to his own home, but that wouldn't happen. Romano was waiting by the door.

"YOU?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Romano yelled at Ludwig as soon as he walked through the door. The tall man was shocked, but Feliciano still didn't wake up. He was so used to his brother's screaming that he could ignore it, even in his sleep.

"He fell asleep in the car, I didn't want to wake him, so I carried him inside." Ludwig said quietly, as if he was holding a small child. Feliciano still didn't wake up though, it seemed like nothing would.

"I don't give a shit, just leave him on the couch and get the hell out of my house!" Romano yelled again. It was enough to make Martino come down from his room.

"Keep it down, some of us have school in the morning!" Martino yelled down the stairs. Romano turned and glared at him.

"Get in bed and go to sleep!" Romano screamed back. The two brothers stood arguing, occasionally switching languages so Ludwig couldn't follow their conversation. The poor German didn't want to get involved, so he walked quietly over to the couch and laid Feliciano down. He kissed his forehead gently and left without the brothers noticing. They were still arguing when Ludwig drove back to his own home. When he got to his house, Gilbert was already sound asleep on the couch with Francis and Antonio asleep at his feet. The tall blonde rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. After a few minutes of laying under the blankets, sleep found its way to him.


	6. Something

Gilbert shouted and cursed from upstairs. Him and Ludwig had gotten into another argument that morning. Ludwig had spent more time over the past few weeks with Feliciano and less time at home with his family.

"You dummkopf, where the hell are you going now? Are you going to spend even more time with your boyfriend? Why the hell have you been spending so much time with him, what do you see in him?" Gilbert shouted. Ludwig turned around and glared at his brother.

"I have told you at least a million times Gilbert, I love him." Ludwig shouted back. Gilbert ran down the stairs to face his little brother.

"That doesn't mean you have to spend every waking minute with him. You haven't been home for days. You never call to say where you are. You could be dead for all I know." Gilbert said with worry in his eyes.

"I am not a child anymore. You don't have to treat me like a am a toddler." Ludwig said quietly. Gilbert shook his head.

"You sure act like a child sometimes though." Gilbert looked up at him. Ludwig was shaking with rage.

"Verpiss dich Gilbert." Ludwig shouted. Gilbert stood shocked at his little brothers outburst. "I am not a little kid, I am a grown man and I can think for myself." Ludwig said as he walked away from his brother. Gilbert didn't even try to stop him anymore. If he wanted a taste of the real world, he was going to get it. Gilbert was a bit over protective of his little brother, but ever since the death of their father, Ludwig was the only person he had. Ludwig slammed the door shut and got into his car. He sat for a few moments, clearing his head.

"Arschloch, he doesn't understand. He will never understand." Ludwig cried a bit as he laid his head on the steering wheel. He loved his brother but he could be such a pain sometimes. Ludwig sighed and stared the car. He was heading over to Feliciano's house as usual, but that was the only place where he felt stress free.

He reached over and turned on the radio. He took a deep breath when one of his favorite Beatles songs came on. It was _Something_, sung by George Harrison. The song made him think a lot about what Gilbert had asked him. He wasn't sure what exactly he saw in Feliciano, only that he wanted to be with him. He never wanted to leave him, even to go to his own home. That was just more time that they would spend apart.

"Figlio di Troia, how many times have I told you to stay away from him." Lovino screamed. He couldn't stand Ludwig, no matter what happened. He was always telling Feliciano to dump him and settle down with a pretty girl, but his little brother never listened. Feliciano started to cry a bit.

"Lovino, I love him, why is that so wrong? There is just something about him that makes my heart leap." Feliciano pouted as he sat on the couch. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"He is a bastardo, and you shouldn't date bastardos." Lovino crossed his arms. Feliciano looked up at him with his big brown eyes.

"But fratello, I am sure if you get to know him, you would really like him." Feliciano got down on his knees. "Please fratello." Lovino shook his head stubbornly.

"Please don't fight." Martino said as he approached his brothers. "Lovino, you need to calm down a bit. This is just a phase, it's all part of being in a new relationship. They will want to spend all of their time together, then after some time to adjust, they will have a nice schedule where they spend equal time with both family and their loved one." Martino explained. His older brothers just stared at him, shocked. "It's all in this book that Ludwig left behind." He tossed a book about relationships on the table. Feliciano and Lovino stared at each other. Their stare was broken by a knock at the door.

"I got it." Feliciano said as he jumped up. His brother tackled and pinned him to the ground.

"No you don't, I forbid you to spend any time with him." Lovino motioned for Martino to get the door.

"Guys, it's the mailman." Martino slapped his palm to his forehead as he spoke. "Lovino you have a package." Martino threw a box on top of him. Slowly, the oldest got up and looked at the package. Lovino mumbled as he carried the package up to his room. "Hey Feliciano, you and Ludwig better get going." Martino winked and helped his older brother up. The mailman walked in and removed his hat. Feliciano was shocked to see Ludwig's smiling face.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano said excitedly as he ran and hugged him.

"Hey you better get going before Lovino figures out that the box was empty." Martino laughed. The two older men nodded and ran out of the house to Ludwig's car.

"Your little brother is pretty smart." Ludwig said as he pulled away from the house. Feliciano nodded happily and grabbed onto Ludwig's arm. Ludwig wasn't sure where he was driving, but he knew that as long as Feliciano was by his side, he would be happy. Ludwig put in a CD and changed the song until the one he was looking for came on. _Something_ started playing, making the smile grow on Feliciano's face. Ludwig had grown a habit of playing his feelings through Beatles songs, and Feliciano instantly got the message.

"Are you trying to say that you love me?" Feliciano asked with a bit of a laugh. Ludwig nodded and kissed his cheek when they got to the next stoplight. "So Ludwig, where are you taking me?" Feliciano asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Ludwig said quietly. Feliciano looked at him a bit shocked. Normally, Ludwig was so good at planning and keeping things organized. Feliciano then made a mental note in his head. That was one of the something's that he loved about Ludwig.


End file.
